


Ace

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst, Firefighter Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, injured Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: He had known as soon as the phone started ringing.As soon as Sam had turned to him with that look on his face, Steve had known. It hadn’t been an explosion at Tony’s lab, which Steve had half been expecting for months, but a freak short circuit in his apartment that had sent the kitchen up in flames.Steve still couldn’t remember the ride there; could only remember that feeling of utter horror. Dread and nausea battled it out in his head and his heart for the entire journey. He was surprised that his chief had even let him go, but then again Steve felt as though he would have gone with or without permission..Tony earns himself a new nickname from a terrible incident





	Ace

**Author's Note:**

> 14\. Firefighter
> 
> Warnings for a housefire and injured Tony as a result

Steve had seen a lot in his time as a firefighter, but there was one that had really stuck with him. He would never forget that phone call, the one that had sent him into his first real panic on the job.

There was a level of panic attached to every job, of course there was, but all of them had learnt how to push their feelings down and remain emotionless, detached from the task at hand in order to do their jobs to the full extent. But then one night there was a phone call that sent all of Steve’s training right out of the window and him spiralling into a panic.

He had known as soon as the phone started ringing.

As soon as Sam had turned to him with that look on his face, Steve had known. It hadn’t been an explosion at Tony’s lab, which Steve had half been expecting for months, but a freak short circuit in his apartment that had sent the kitchen up in flames.

Steve still couldn’t remember the ride there; could only remember that feeling of utter horror. Dread and nausea battled it out in his head and his heart for the entire journey. He was surprised that his chief had even let him go, but then again Steve felt as though he would have gone with or without permission.

The journey seemed to last a lifetime and when the truck had finally drawn up to the apartment, it felt like another four days for them to exit the vehicle and get their equipment ready. Steve was going to be sick. He was going to pass out; his legs already shaking.

Tony was in there. _His_ Tony had been trapped inside the apartment where the flames were bursting out of the windows and licking the brick walls, the bright oranges and yellows dancing seductively as they destroyed everything that they could touch.

“Steve?”

Steve snapped out of his morbid thoughts and turned to Tony with a slow smile. He drank in the sight of his partner eagerly, Tony standing in the doorway of the bathroom with steam billowing around him. Steve’s eyes followed Tony as he moved around the room, absentmindedly licking his lips when Tony bent over to pull jeans out of the bottom drawer of the wardrobe and his towel slipped.

His eyes went to the scar on Tony’s back and although the usual wave of guilt crashed into him, when Tony span around and his ring glinted in the early morning sun, Steve felt a lot better.

“You okay?” Tony asked, his eyes narrowed and his head tilted to one side. “You don’t seem yourself.”

“I’m fine, Ace,” Steve replied and laughed when Tony rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

The first time Steve had called Tony ‘Ace’, he hadn’t really planned on it. It had just sort of slipped out, but it had fitted so well. Tony had seemed startled at the nickname, but he’d come round to it when he realised how much adoration Steve said it with.

Their friends didn’t know what it meant, but that was okay. Steve knew and Tony knew. That hadn’t stopped their friends from trying to guess though.

_“He’s good at poker.”_

_“He is, but that’s not why I call him Ace.”_

_“He’s down with the kids.”_

_“What? What does that even mean?”_

_“He’s awesome, cool and… exciting.”_

_Steve had laughed and nodded. “Yes, he is. But again, not the reason.”_

_“Ace of Base is his favourite band.”_

As good as some of those reasons were, it was Tony’s scar that had earned him that nickname.

They had been lying in bed not long after Tony had been in the fire, Tony face down and bare-chested with Steve lying behind him running his fingers up and down Tony’s spine.

_“Does it hurt today?” Steve asked quietly, his eyes locked on the mottled skin just below Tony’s shoulder._

_“Not really,” Tony replied just as quietly, as though raising his voice would break their bubble._

_“God, I’m so sorry.”_

_Tony groaned and turned his head to bury his face in the pillow. “Steve, baby, you have to stop apologising. Did you start the fire?”_

_He lifted his head and glared at Steve until Steve finally shook his head. “Did you lock me in? Did you burn me? Babe, it’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault. Let’s just be thankful that it was only a burn. Vicious and ugly as it is.”_

_“I don’t think it’s ugly,” Steve replied. He lifted his hands higher when Tony scoffed and traced one finger over the scar lightly. “I don’t,” he promised, “honestly, I don’t. It’s not classically pretty, sure, but it’s not ugly.”_

_There was a moment of silence as they both settled back down, Tony’s eyes falling closed at Steve’s soft massage._

_Steve’s next words shocked them both, the words reverent and thoughtful. “It kind of looks like a spade.”_

_That made Tony look up and he lifted his head to stare at Steve in confusion. “What?”_

_“Your scar,” Steve clarified, “it looks like a spade. You know, like the Ace of Spades. It’s almost perfect, actually,” he chuckled._

_Tony’s brow furrowed. “You what?”_

_Steve laughed. “Nothing, sweetheart. It doesn’t matter,” he said as he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s shoulder. “I’m just thinking out loud.”_

“You sure you’re okay?”

Steve smiled and reached out to catch Tony’s fingers with his. “It’s your apartment we’re going back to. Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you if you’re okay?”

“I’ve got you, haven’t I? Nothing can hurt me if you’re by my side.” Tony winked and Steve laughed, tugging Tony even closer to his side. “Anyway, it’s just a place. Bricks and… slightly burnt stuff. Nothing’s going to happen, right?”

“No,” Steve promised immediately. “Nothing is ever going to happen to you again.”

He couldn’t promise that, of course, but he could damn well try. Judging by the soft smile on Tony’s face, the sentiment was appreciated. “My hero.”


End file.
